


Emma And Killian

by Tinker_Belle04



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinker_Belle04/pseuds/Tinker_Belle04
Summary: Emma was 6 when Ingrid adopted her, she had been to about 6 foster homes so far. Ingrid had already adopted another boy named August who was 7, a girl named Elsa who was 8 and another girl named Anna who was 5. Emma ended up staying with Ingrid, August, Elsa, and Anna for longer than she thought she would.





	Emma And Killian

**Author's Note:**

> Hey i hope you like the story. I've made another story so check that o e out and i hope you enjoy

Emma was 6 when Ingrid adopted her, she had been to about 6 foster homes so far. Ingrid had already adopted another boy named August who was 7, a girl named Elsa who was 8 and another girl named Anna who was 5. Emma ended up staying with Ingrid, August, Elsa, and Anna for longer than she thought she would. Emma had been staying with them for about 10 years and she was about to be in high school. Emma had managed to make a few friends Mary Margaret, David, and Ruby. They became best friends. Ruby decided to trow a party since they where going into high school. "Hey guys, guess what" said Ruby, "What is it this time" Emma asked annoyed, "I'm going to throw a going to high school party" Ruby said excitedly, "Who are you inviting?" asked Emma, "Just some friends" said Ruby, "So, that's pretty much everyone we know" David asked already knowing the answer, "Pretty much" Ruby said, "So give us the details" Mary Margaret, "OK, so it will start at 6 and you guys can stay over and it's at my place Granny is going out of town" said Ruby, "Tomorrow?" asked Emma, "Yes" said Ruby, "OK, so who wants a ride home" David asks getting up from their booth, "I do" said Mary Margaret, "Me too" said Emma, "I'd take a ride too" said Ruby, "OK, come on. Hop in" David said as he turned on the engine of his red pick-up truck, "Okay, me and Emma will sit in the back, Mary Margaret you can sit shotgun" said Ruby, "OK everybody buckled in?" David asked "Yes, Dad" Emma and Ruby said, "OK, Ruby it's your stop" said David, "Bye guys see you at the party tomorrow" said Ruby, a few minutes went by and they arrived at Emma's house. A small two story house that she loved to bits. "Emma it's your stop" said David, "OK thanks for the ride see ya later" Emma said as she got out of the car and waved goodbye.. Emma unlocked the door and walked in, as usual Ingrid wasn't home yet and August was on the couch watching TV. "What's up?" August asked, "Just the usual, Ruby is trowing a party" said Emma, "Does she throw a party for every occasion?" asked August, "Are you kidding, Every chance she gets" Emma said laughing, "So what are you going to do?" asked August, "So plan is to go over at 4 and then sleepover and right now I'm going to my room to pack. Are Elsa and Anna home?" said Emma, "Yeah" said August, Emma went up to her room and packed for tomorrow she packed pj's and picked out a outfit for the party, and tank-top with a t-shirt that was a little to big, and jean shorts. Emma decided to text Ruby and Mary Margaret,  
E- Hey guys. What's up.  
M.M.- Nothing much just getting ready for the party.  
R- Emma shes probably thinking about David.  
E- Your probably right.  
M.M.- Why do you always talk about who I like and not that Ruby likes Victor and Emma likes Graham.  
R- Well, I'll tell you what is going to happen tomorrow at the party I'm going to get Emma to go out with Graham, and M&M to go out with David, and I'm going to go out with Victor.  
E- How do you suppose your going to get that to happen?  
R- Oh please Emma we both know that David has always been wrapped around M&M's finger.  
M.M.- If that were true how come I didn't know?  
R- You were oblivious and David was as your beck and call.  
M.M.- You know what, I'll come to your house early and you can give me a make over.  
E- I'll come over early too. I'll pick you up M&M if you want?  
M.M.- Sure pick me up at 4?  
E- Sure, if it's OK with Ruby.  
R- Yeah, that's great a hour for each of you. :-)  
M.M.- OK, goodnight.  
E- Goodnight  
R- Goodnight,remember party starts at 6 but be there by 4, Bye.  
Emma looked at her watch and it was 8:30 so she thought she would go talk to Anna and Elsa. "Hey guys can I come in" Emma asked as she knocked on the open door, "Sure" said Elsa, "What's up" said Anna from her bed (Anna and Elsa were sisters but they looked nothing alike Anna had red hair and Elsa had snow white hair much like Ingrid witch was their aunt), "So, what are you doing tomorrow night" asked Emma, "Nothing-" Said Elsa before before Anna interrupted "Is Ruby trowing a party?" said Anna almost jumping in excitement, "Yes you both are invited" said Emma, "Do I have to go" Elsa asked, "Yes" said Anna, "Come on you need to do something. The party starts at 6, let's go downstairs and watch some TV" said Emma as she walked down the stairs, "Hey August, what ya watching" asked Emma, "I'm watching NCIS" said August, "I love that show" Emma said as she took a seat on the couch by August, soon Anna and Elsa came down, "We're watching NCIS" Emma said patting on the couch for them to sit down, "OK" Anna said taking a seat. A few hours past and August went to bed, the girls went to bed at 11. Emma woke up at 9 thanks to her stupid alarm. Emma thought she would talk to Ingrid so she looked around the house and found her in the kitchen, "Good Morning" said Emma, "Oh, good morning. Did I wake you?" said Ingrid, "No my alarm did" said Emma, "Did you want to talk to me?" asked Ingrid, "Yes, can I go to Ruby's?" asked Emma, "For a party?" asked Ingrid, "Yes, Anna and Elsa are going and maybe August" said Emma, "You can go just keep an eye on Anna" said Ingrid, "Can I also spend the night?" asked Emma, "Sure" said Ingrid, "Thanks" said Emma as she went upstairs, "Hey August" Emma said from the door, "Hey, Emma" August said not looking up from his favorite book Pinocchio, "Do you want to go to the party tonight?" asked Emma, "Sure" said August, "Okay, it starts at 6" said Emma. Emma thought she would text Mary Margaret, Ruby, and David,  
E- Hey, you guys there.  
R- I'm here.  
M.M.- Me too  
D- Me three.  
R- What's up?  
E- Is it OK that I invited Anna, Elsa and August to come to the party?  
R- Yeah, that's fine.  
M.M.- Does that mean can we invite people.  
R- Sure. Who????  
M.M.- Herc  
R- Yeah that's cool.  
D- Who's Herc?  
M.M.- He's an old friend.  
R- Aren't we your "old friends"?  
M.M.- I knew him before you guys.  
E- Is Herc his name?  
M.M.- Well it's actually Hercules.  
R- Well, OK.  
D- My mom is calling for me. GTG, bye.  
R- Bye.  
M.M.- Bye.  
E- Bye.  
DAVID HAS LEFT THE GROUP  
R- So who is Herc really?  
M.M.- I told you he's just an old friend.  
E- Are you sure?  
M.M.- Yes, well...  
R- Well what?  
M.M.- I may have kissed him...  
E- You MAY have kissed him?  
R- and didn't tell us  
E- When?  
R- Why?  
M.M.- Well I used to have a crush on him, so I kissed him 4 years ago  
R- Where  
E- How old is he?  
M.M.- On the cheek. He's as old as me.  
R- Looks like David's got some competition.  
M.M.- Um... my Dad's calling for me so bye.  
MARY-MARGARET HAS LEFT THE GROUP  
R- She so likes him.  
E- Yeah.  
R- Bye  
Emma decided she should take a shower. She was in the shower for about an hour. When she got out she checked the time and it was 11, so she still had 5 hours. So she thought she would take a walk. "Hey Elsa, I'm going to go for a walk." said Emma, "K just be back bye at least 1" said Elsa, "K, will do" Said Emma. Emma walked 5 blocks and back and noticed that someone had moved in next door so she thought she would tell Elsa. Emma went to Elsa's room and saw Anna. "Hey Anna, I saw a moving truck next door. I think we have a new neighbor" said Emma, "Lets go to meet them" said Anna, "What about Elsa and August?" said Emma, "We can invite them" said Anna, Emma and Anna went downstairs and found Elsa in the kitchen making food. "Elsa did you see the moving truck next door?" asked Anna, "Yes, I made some cookies to take over" Elsa said pointing to the plate of cookies on the table, "Where's August?" asked Emma, "He's in his room" said Elsa, "I'm gonna go get him" Anna said, "What kind of cookies did you make?" Emma said as she reached for a cookie and Elsa smacked her hand, "The cookies are for the neighbors if they don't want them then you can have some" Elsa said, "So we have a new neighbor?" asked August, "Yes and we are going over to meet them know" said Elsa, "Come on" said Anna. They all went over to the neighbor’s. "Be nice" said Elsa before she knocked on the door, soon after a woman came to the door, "Hello" said the woman, "Hi, we live next door we saw that you just moved in. So we though we would introduce ourselves" said Elsa, "Oh, well I'm Alannah. Boys come here" said Alannah, "Yeah mom, What's up" said a boy. A boy that Emma thought was about Emma's age, had dark hair, blue eyes, and had on a t-shirt and jeans, "These are our new neighbors, they came to introduce themselves" said Alannah, "Hi I'm Killian" said Killian as an older boy came down the stairs, "Mom did ya need something?" said the older boy, "These are our new neighbors. They came to introduce themselves" said Alannah, "Oh, hi I'm Liam" Liam said shaking everyone's hand and then looked at Elsa and hesitated then shook her hand, "I'm Emma" said Emma, "I'm Anna" said Anna, "I'm August" said August, "And I'm Elsa. I brought cookies if you want some" Elsa said holding out the cookies, "What kind" said Killian as Liam elbowed him, "There are raisins, M&Ms, peanut butter, and chocolate chip cookies" Elsa said as she pointed them out, "I'll take a chocolate chip" said Killian, "I'll take a raisin" said Alannah, "I'll take take a Peanut Butter, mm this is really good" said Liam, "Thank you" said Elsa, "Do you go to school at Storybrook High?" asked Liam, "Yes, we all do" said Elsa, "Where's your mom?" asked Alannah, "She's at work" said Emma, "Do you want to come inside?" asked Alannah, "Sure" said Elsa, "What grades are you guys are in" Alannah asked after they all sat down, "I'm in 11th, August is in 10th and Emma and Anna are in 9th" said Elsa, "Liam is also in 11th and Killian's in 9th" said Alannah, "Why don't I leave and let you guys talk" Alannah said and left, "So, Killian your going to go to Storybrook High too?" said Anna, "Yep" said Killian, "How old are you?" asked Anna, "16" said Killian, "Emma is too, but I'm only 15. Ooh Emma's friend is throwing a party today you should come" said Anna, "OK" said Killian, "Emma give him the info" said Anna, "It's at my friend Ruby's house they can show you, it starts at 6" said Emma, "Do you have any questions for us?" asked Anna, "Are you all siblings?" Killian asked, "No, Elsa and I are sisters, Emma and August are..." said Anna, "August and I are their cousins" said Emma, "Do you know what time it is?" asked Emma, "It's about 3, why?" said Killian, "I need to go to Ruby's early" said Emma, "OK" said Killian, "I should actually let her know that your coming. I should go" said Emma, "OK, I'll walk you out" Killian said getting up, "OK" said, "So here's the door" said Killian, "Yeah I can see that. See you at the party, bye" Emma said as she walked to her house. Emma thought she should text Mary Margaret and Ruby,  
E- Hey guys, ya there  
R- I'm here.  
M.M.- Me too, what's up?  
E- Anna invite our new neighbor to your party.  
R- He or she?  
E- He.  
R- Name  
E- Killian. Do you want me to introduce you to him?  
R- Yes.  
M.M.- seriously?  
R- yes.  
E- M&M do you want me to pick you up at 3:30?  
M.M.- Sure  
E- I'll just take a shower and head over. Bye  
M.M.- Bye.  
R- Bye.  
Emma took a shower and it only took 15 minutes. Emma got dressed and looked for Elsa, she couldn't find her in the house so she figured she was still at the neighbor's. So she decided she would put her stuff in her car and then see if she could let her know she was leaving. She went to the neighbor's door and caught Elsa's eye and motioned that she was leaving and Elsa nodded in return. She arrived at Mary-Margret’s house and got out of the car and knocked on the door, "Hi Emma, are you here for Mary-Margret?" asked Leopold after he opened the door, "Yes" said Emma, "Come in, she's in her room" Said Leopold. Emma knocked on Mary-Margret’s door, "Can I come in?" asked Emma, "Sure" said Mary-Margret, "M&M let's go, are you ready?" said Emma, "Yes I am. Will you please come up with a better nickname then M&M" said Mary-Margret, "Me and Ruby will talk about it" said Emma, "OK, let's go" said Mary-Margret. Emma got into her car and unlocked the door for Mary-Margret, "So who are you leaning towards, Herc or David" said Emma, "Your never going to let that go are you?" asked Mary-Margret,  
"No, never" said Emma, "What about this new guy is he cute? How old is he? What does he look like?" questioned Mary-Margret, "He's kinda cute, 16, and blue eyes. Why?" said Emma, "Ooh Ooh. Do you like him?" asked Mary-Margret, "No" said Emma, "Sure" said Mary-Margret clearly unconvinced, "How much longer?" asked Mary-Margret, "Not much, there's her house" said Emma, "Okay" Mary-Margret said as she got out of the car, Emma knocked on the door, "Hey guys, come in" said Ruby, "Hey, M&M wants a new nickname" Emma said heading to Ruby's room, "We'll think about it. Tell me about Killian" said Ruby plopping down on her bed, "He's cute, has blue eyes, 16, dark hair" Emma said taking a seat on Ruby's bed, "And she doesn't like him" Mary-Margret said sitting down next to Ruby, "Are you sure?" Ruby asked  
"Yes I'm sure, let's start getting ready" Emma said pulling her clothes out of her bag and showed them to Ruby, "Uh no" Ruby said looking at the clothes with disgust, "What" Emma said looking at her clothes and back at Ruby, "That's why I'm doing makeovers" Ruby said getting up and pulling Emma into her closet, "What color do you want red, blue, green, black or purple" Ruby said, "You pick, just nothing to revealing" Emma said, "Black and Purple" Ruby said pulling out a dress that was black for the top and the skirt was a flowy light purple, "Okay, that's cute" Emma said holding the dress to her, "Put it on in the bathroom and I'll pick out a dress for M&M" Ruby said ushering Emma out of her room and Mary-Margret into her closet. Emma changed out the clothes she was wearing and into the dress and went back to Ruby's room. "Are you guys in the closet?" Emma asked looking around the room, "Yes. Come here we need your opinion" Ruby said, "Which dress should I wear?" Mary-Margret said holding the dresses out to show Emma, "That one" Emma said as she pointed to a dress with a red top with yellow sleeves that were shoulder length and a blue flowy skirt, "Ooh, I'll go change" Mary-Margret said before heading to the bathroom to change into the dress, "Now it's time to do make-up" Ruby said tugging Emma to her Red vanity, "You can do my make-up, but I don't want to much, OK?" Emma said looking over Ruby's make-up, "OK, how about these" Ruby said picking out a red lipstick, blush, purple and black eyeshadow and black eyeliner, "Looks OK" Emma said looking at the make-up Ruby had picked out, "Keep your eyes close" Ruby said as she started applying the eyeshadow. When Ruby finished Emma looked in the mirror. "Wow, it actually looks good" Emma said admiring how her make-up turned out, "Are you surprised?" Ruby asked looking offended, "I thought you would go over board" Emma said checking her watch which said it was 5:40, "You already did Emma's make-up" Mary-Margret said looking disappointed, "Yes, but your next" Ruby said picking out red lipstick, blush, blue and yellow eyeshadow, "You might need to hurry up it's 5:40" Emma said showing them her watch, "I can get it done in 15" Ruby said starting to do Mary-Margret's makeup and indeed Ruby was done in 15, "It looks amazing, thanks Ruby" Mary-Margret said Admiring her reflection, "What time is it Emma?" Ruby asked realizing that she didn't have a watch on, "It's 5:57" Emma said looking at her watch and back at the girls.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment to tell me what you thought. and leave a kudos if you want me to add something


End file.
